


Puppy Birthday

by PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)



Series: Birthday Series [5]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, no beta we die like real men, slight yonaruki and renkumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus
Summary: Little Issei celebrates his 5th birthday together with his friends and family.Sequel to "Meeting the family"
Series: Birthday Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698286
Kudos: 13





	Puppy Birthday

If Issei had to choose what his favourite celebration was, it would be his birthday. Christmas was pretty with all the illuminations, but all his friends always celebrated it with their own families. However, on his birthday everyone celebrated with him. He had invited all his friends from the kindergarten and this time they would celebrate in the garden of Ruki’s family.  
He really liked his new dad Ruki and his new grandparents. Since Ruki had become his second dad, his dad was smiling more and his new grandparents always had some yummy sweets for him. Also, their garden was huge, so his older brother Junki could play soccer with Ruki all day. If the weather was good, they often spent their weekends in the mansion recently. 

During the morning of his birthday Issei couldn’t wait for the party to start. Luckily, this year his birthday was on the weekend, so Sho didn’t had to go to work. Yet the party didn’t start until afternoon and the birthday boy was impatient. He wanted to see his friends again and eat cake with them.  
As a birthday treat, he got a Nutella bread for breakfast. Usually his dad made sure that he and Junki ate something healthy in the morning, but special events like today (or when he slept at the place of his friend Syoya) were an exemption. It was a good start into his birthday, yet his brother kept teasing him about his gifts. He wasn’t as impatient regarding his gifts as his brother was on his own birthday, but at all the teasing make him curious what kind of things he would receive. 

When lunch time came, they finally drove to the place where his new grandparents lived. His whole new big family ate lunch together and it was a happy moment for the birthday boy.  
His last birthday had been a little gloomy because it was shortly after his mother had left. His dad had tried his best to make him happy but he had seen the sadness in his eyes and Junki also had not been fun. By now he barely remembered the face of his mother and he did miss her sometimes, but his new dad Ruki made his dad and Junki happy. Adults were strange sometimes, but as long as the other members of his family were happy now, he was happy, too. 

The lunch Ruki’s mom had made for them was delicious and he wanted to have a second plate, yet there was cake waiting for him later. Junki ate a second plate, but he was bigger than him and had more energy, so he needed more food. At least that was what his dad had said.  
Issei wanted to become bigger, too. He didn’t want to be a bean like everyone called him anymore, but Junki was bigger than him, thus he was stuck with that name for now. 

After lunch his friends finally arrived and of course, everyone greeted him with his nickname Mame-chan again.  
The first one to arrive was Syoya from his kindergarten together with his older brother Keigo and his two dads. Syoya and Keigo only recently moved from Aichi to Tokyo, so he wasn’t the only one who had two dads in his kindergarten anymore.  
After a quick hug, the older one of the two brothers went to search Junki. For some reason, Keigo stuck to Junki from the first time they met. They were the same age, just like him and Syoya, but Syoya was much shyer. The boys only started to talk when they both discovered that they like cute animals. Even now his friend rarely talked and needed a little push from his dads to do the greeting. “Happy birthday, Mame-chan! I drew a picture for you. Look, that’s us! But we are animals. I’m a bunny and you are a mame shiba!”  
Issei happily accepted the picture, but he was afraid that it could tear while playing, so he followed the adults to his dads and gave them the picture. Afterwards he went back to the garden to play with his friends. 

Shortly afterwards the rest of his friends arrived: Shosei, Shion and Sukai. Unlike Syoya and Keigo’s dads their parents didn’t stay for some parent talk or whatever adults did during birthday parties.  
With everyone finally together, Sho brought the cake and Issei could blow the candles. Even though there were more candles than last year it was easier for him to do that this time, a prove that he had grown over the last year.  
The first and biggest piece was for himself, but he made sure that all of his friends got a big one, too. The cake was his favourite part of birthdays because you only got a personal cake once a year. There were other holidays during which you got gifts, but only once a year you got a cake with your name, so it was something special in his eyes. 

After the cake it was time for the gifts. Each one of his friends and family brought something for him which made him happy, too, just not as happy as the cake.  
Sukai had gotten him new kamen raider cards, Shosei got him a pompom purin plush, Shion gave another drawing (Issei wasn’t sure what it was. Maybe some kind of alien he guessed) and more kamen raider cards and there was another gift from Syoya and Keigo.  
“Keigo saw them during shopping one day and he said that they reminded him of you”, explained Takumi, one of the dads while the other one, called Ren, gave him the package.  
Issei was curious what it was so he tore it open and found two small shiba inu plushies.  
“Syoya said that the black one looks more like you, but I said that the brown one is more like you, so we got both.”, explained the older brother. 

The final gifts came from his family.  
Junki gave him a coupon “to clean his room” which he could use any time between today and Junki’s birthday, his grandparents gave him a kamen raider t-shirt and his new grandparents even gave him an action figure from the new movie. He hadn’t seen that one yet but Ruki’s gift were cinema tickets for the movie on the next day.  
Lastly, his dad gave him one. “It’s from me and your mom”, he said but something in his eyes told Issei that it was a lie.  
“It’s okay if it’s just from you, Daddy. I’m sure I’ll like it anyway.” He hugged his dad before opening the gift: another kamen raider item, a watch.  
“You became a big boy, so you will need to learn to read watches now.” His dad explained. The birthday boy thought he saw some tears in his eyes, so he hugged his dad again. “You are truly a sunshine, Mame-chan.”  
“Thank you, daddy.” 

After the watch was attached to his wrist by Ruki, Issei went to play outside with his friends again. They wanted to play soccer but due them being an uneven number they decided to play with only one goal. Originally, Syoya who hated ruining wanted to be the keeper, yet he was the smallest one of them, so Keigo was put into that position. He complained, not wanting to part from Junki’s side, but in the end the peer pressure (and some sweet words from Junki) won him over. 

The match itself was chaotic. None of the kids knew in the end who was in their team and someone had brought a second ball into the game, so poor Keigo was attacked from all sides. He proved to be a useless keeper in this situation and was eventually saved by Sukai who agreed to change their positions. The younger boy also had no chance against the chaos in front of him, but he managed to keep away at least some balls from their makeshift goal. 

After two hours of playing everyone was exhausted but happy. All sugar from the birthday cake was burned thus it was the perfect time for the parents to pick up their children again. Syoya and Keigo were the last ones to leave with their dads and tried to argue for a sleepover, yet they had no chance which made Syoya cry.  
“It’s okay, Syoya. We will see each other in the kindergarten on Monday.”, Issei said while hugging his friend.  
“But that’s so long and Keigo doesn’t want to go too.”  
True to the words of the younger brother the older one was clinging to Issei’s older brother, not wanting to part from him.  
“They will see each other in school on Monday, too.”  
Issei also didn’t want to part from his friends, but when adults said it was time to do so, they had to. Adults made the rules. 

A sleepover did happen on that day, but it was just that their family who stayed at the place of Ruki’s parents. Ruki’s room was nearly as big as the apartment they lived in, so everyone could sleep more than comfortably there.  
Issei had his own futon, but he decided against it and climbed into the bed where his two dads were supposed to sleep. Only Sho was there because Ruki was still in the bathroom, helping Junki to get ready for the night.  
“Did you like the party?”  
“It was over too soon.”  
“But everyone was already tired.”  
“That’s perfect for a sleepover.”  
“Maybe we will do one next year, okay?”  
“That’s too far.” He didn’t like that adults always sad that something will happen next year and while his dad usually kept those promises, Issei did not like all the waiting. 

“You are a big boy now. Big boys are patient.”  
“But Junki said I’m still as small as a bean.”  
“That’s because you are his younger brother.”  
In that moment the other two ones returned and Ruki seemed a little confused to see the birthday on the bed. “Do you want to sleep with your dad?”  
“Yes, with my two dads.”  
A smile appeared on the blonde one’s lips and he joined them. Junki meanwhile seemed to be happy to have the whole floor for himself now. 

Issei didn’t remember his other birthdays well, but he knew for sure that this one was his best one so far because he spent it with his whole family and friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Mame!  
> For the youngest member birthday I couldn't help but go back to the kids AU~  
> I wanted to some 100% fluff even though he has become savage recently. But he is still a baby to me haha  
> I know the divide on who's an adult and who's a kid doesn't make much sense but it was just fun to write it that way.  
> Next one will be Takumi's birthday AU but I think we all know what kind of AU that one gonna be, right? haha  
> See ya~


End file.
